


Never have I ever

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Accidentally Flashing, Drinking, F/M, Stripping, Too Much Tequila, blame it on the booze, too much booze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: We all know boredom can lead to some wild nights when you're young and there's alcohol involved.Well after one night of gold fish and and never have I ever with your friends and some booze, you find yourself waking up in maxsons bed....What happened? Read and find out...





	

"I'm bored as shit." Complains your bunk mate, Scribe jasmine Conrad. She's tall, blue eyed and of course blonde. Some would say she fits the physical cliche girl next door type too well.

"Ditto." Replies Knight Maria Rodriguez, she's average height with a perfect hourglass, but don't let her perfect black hair and emerald green eyes fool you, she's hiding a crazy Latina bitch under all that cuteness.

"We should go out have fun. It's only 10 pm, and it's our one day off, let's graba bottle of vodka and head out on the the deck or cards and the cute shot glasses and my spare glasses."

You say as you fix your electric blue pixie cut and put on some eyeliner and and purple eyeshadow to make your steel they eyes pop. You adjust your shirt in the mirror, being only 5'3 and slightly chubby doesn't fit everyone ideals but you could careless.

"Spare glasses? Damn shits gonna get loco." Jokes Maria. You laugh and throw her a wink.

You and the girls head down to the mess hall and barter 2 six packs and some tequila and Point Lookout Moonshine and head out on the flight deck and luckily are alone, minus the guard of course. You had grab some Nuka colas as chasers from a friend before heading so now you were set.

You and your ladies head down to the very need of the flight deck, where you're out of eye sight of the guards.

"So what first?" Ask jasmine, all eyes turn to you.

You tap your chin and smile, not just any smile but a devious smile.

"Go fish." They all give you a confused look.

"Seriously Knight?" Snarks Maria, you sigh and roll your eyes before explaining.

"Yes seriously, just go fish… with a twist. For every let's say 1 fishes you get, you have to take a shot of either tequila or moonshine or 2 shots of beer. We'll play 2 rounds and see how messed up we are, then we'll play never have I ever or truth or dare or both."

The 3 of you sit down on a blanket that Maria had grabbed from your rooms.

But the cold is the least of worries as it 70 degrees.

Both girls making ooooh noises and pass out cups and beers.

You give every one 6 cards to start and decide order by alphabetical order.

"Since my names is Ariel, I go first, then Jazz and finally Maria." You say, you look at your deck.

"Okay Maria, do you have a 3 of spades?" She frowns,

"Damn, go fish!" You grimace and pick a card. Then you pick your poison… tequila.

Jazz pours your drink and you swallow it and grimace as it burns your throat, you decide not to chase it, because you're a masochist and you like the burn.

Next is jazz, she wiggles her eyebrows but picks Maria.

"You tease." You poke Jazz with your foot, she giggles.

"Maria, do you have a queen of hearts?"

Maria grimaces and forks over her card.

"Hit me with 2 shots of the camel piss please." You had her the beer shots and laugh as she scrunched her nose at the taste and smell.

She swallows and hand the items back and takes a swig of cola before taking her turn.

"Okay mermaid bitch, do you have jack of spades?" You flip her off as you hand over the card and pick up another.

The playful and round of gold fish carries on for about an hour when Maria is deemed the winner and you the loser.

"How about we skip go fish and go straight to never have I ever?" You suggest, the rest of the group agrees.

"There is of course stipulations, for every finger you take down its 2 shots of tequlia, 3 swallows of beer or 3 shots of moonshine or 3 shots your combo…."

You pause.

"And every time your hand goes down, you lose an article of clothing and if the item is in a pair both items go."

Your friends gasp. But agree after you convince them it'll be fun.

Maria goes first.

"Never have I ever been late for muster." Jazz puts a finger down and takes the beer.

Now it's your turn, it's a tiny challenge to think of something you haven't done.

"Never have I ever gotten the shits from the mess hall food." You nail both girls, you point and laugh.

They take their punishment with a look of bitterness in their eye.

Now it's jazz turn.

"Never have I ever been outside the commonwealth." You groan and take a finger down and go with 2 shots of moonshine and a shot of beer.

You chase it down, and look over to Maria.

"Never have I ever been to the Capital Wasteland outside a mission." She slurs grinning.

You grumble but follow the rules. You take the beer and decide to knock the girls down a peg.

"Never have I ever been in lock up." You stick you tongue out.

They both put their fingers down.

The first round ends innocently enough with you losing your top(thanks alcohol) jazz loses her sock and Maria her boots.

Jazz starts the second round, things are starting to get heated.

"Never have I ever had a three some with girls." You and Maria put a finger down and choose 3 shots of beer.

Next your turn,

"Neer have I eva puked on a officer." You slur and smile as jazz puts a finger down.

"Never have I ever fucked a ghoul." Smirks Maria as she drunkenly Sways side to side. You put another finger down, and pick tequila.

Now your turn,

"Never have I will ever, Had a period that lasted more than 3 days. The round carries on and gets dirtier but eventually ends with you losing your boots, Jazz her boots and Maria her tank top.

By way through the 3rd round you're pretty buzzed and everyone is down to 3 or 4 fingers, you have 3 left.

You're too drunk too notice Elder Maxson standing behind you and your friends are assholes and didn't tell you. You stupidly assume their giggling is from the copious amounts of liquor. Even with Maxson standingdirevtly behind you as in above you and able to see your ample blue Lace covered breast you doesn't seem to notice but you have an insane crush on him. You think he likes you back, but aren't sure.

jazz still bitter for squealing on her secret about her crush on a local minuteman name Preston, decides to assist in ending you. You get uneasy as she looks at you and calmly smiles and says

"Never have I ever had a crush on the elder."

You blush and put your finger down and finish off a bottle of beer and open another one,

Maria says in Spanish about karma being a bitch, but you're too drunk to really care.

"Never I eve or will ever fantasize about Maxson." You out and fake whine as you unhook your bra and throw it at Maria.

You stand up, and proudly but foolishly declare:

"Yeah so what if I'd wanna bang him like an mokey shaking it in a coconut tree? He's so fucking attractive. Like shit, I was in Caesars legion, the first only women to serve as not only a soldier but a frumen-fucking-tarii! Sure I was deemed a prolifigate and degenerate but anyway he makes me short of breath and weak in the knees. I have gutted my own men like whittle freaking fishes and I never squirmed at that like I do when I'm near Maxson. So any shit let me tell you tasteless broads, if you don't think Maxson absolutely heart meltingly adorable, then you're well- well a Synth! Yeah I've got feels for millenniums for him, he's sooooooo cute, sure he looks scary but so what? The heart know what it likesss!"

Jazz loses her shit and starts crying as Maria starts laughing and her laughs sounds like a donkey mixed with a duck.

You stand completely topless, and confused as you stare at the scene before you.

"What's so bunny?"

You hear someone clear their throat behind you.

You sober up for a moment from sheer but silent panic. You don't dare turn around, you can't face him, not now or possibly ever again.

You drop your arms.

"You guys are assholes." You say flatly, jazz pulls out her inhaler to help her breathe as she starts gasping for air.

"So Little miss Frumentarii, is that how you feel?" Says the one voice you love but dread hearing at this very moment.

"You heard me, may not have under stood but I heard it myself." You drunkenly point out in a false bravado

"Interesting." Is all he says.

You sigh, and hang your head,

"I probably should turn around and face you but I don't think I can but I will." You attempt to spin around but lose your balance and fall tits first onto the deck. You lift just your eyes up to see a pair of rather large boots in front of you.

Maxson squats in front of you and holds out his hand and helps you up. You try to cover yourself and realize there no point.

You look away shamefully and blush.

Maxson wraps his coat around you, you peek up him. You expect him to be furious, and embarrassed of you but he shows a gentle smile instead.

Your friends stop laughing when they notice what's going on.

"I'm drunk but I know feelings when I see em'" States Maria

"You ladies get your selves dressed and into bed ASAP. I'll take care of our little legionnaire here, we'll discuss punishment in the morning. good night ladies." Maxson says calmly and he puts his arm around you and starts walking you toward the door to the ship, you turn around and wave, but your friends are getting dressed.

"Sir I seriously apologize for being so so-childish." You blurt out as the tequila hits you, making you emotional.

"I'm an embarrassment to the brotherhood." You whimper as you start to cry. Maxson sighs and rubs your shoulder as he pulls you into his chest.

"We'll discuss in the morning, it's okay 's okay."

He leads to his room and helps you into his bed where he covers you up and helps you settle down. He offers you some water which you accept gratefully.

You wake up briefly to roll over, and find yourself falling off the bed and onto the floor.

"Fuck." You mutter, you're still a little drunk and you try to crawl on to the bed but fail.

You feel a pair of hands grab your shoulders, and instincts kick in.

You twist around and drunkenly swing at the would be assailant.

You feel your fist collide with their jaw, you smile and chuckle something about

"Grab a bull by the horns…" before passing out again.

A few hours later You wake up dazed, confused and hungover as shit. You grab your throbbing head and prop yourself up on your elbow and look around you,

You look down and notice that the shirt you're wearing is 2 sizes too big and also not yours. You don't recognize the bed or the room either.

You groan and try to make sense of the blurry world around you, you can smell booze, leather, your perfume and something that smells distinctly masculine.

You sigh as you plop yourself face first into a very comfy pillow,

"What have I done?" You mutter out loud to no one in particular.

The bed, the shirt, the booze. They can only add up to one thing…

The sound of a gruff male voice only confirms your grim conclusion.

You hear heavy bootstraps walk up to the edge of the bed. You decide to play dead, to avoid that awkward moment of facing the owner of the bed and the guy you possible slept with.

You feel the mysterious man gently shake you.

"Hey Ariel, you alright? I've got breakfast and some pain meds waiting and I also have your glasses."

Your blood stops cold when your realize who the owner of the voice is.

You lift your head and feel the blood the blood drain out of your face as the shocking reality sets in.

You fucked the High elder of the Brotherhood of steel,

Elder Fucking Maxson.

You stupidly stare at him with your mouth gaping open, he chuckles and puts something in your hands, your glasses.

You quickly slide them on and sit up too fast and the room starts to spin, you squeeze your eyes shut to ease the wave of nausea that washes over you.

You grab on to bed railing for support, soon the world stops spinning and this time when you open your eyes, the world is in clear view as is the bruise on the elder's jaw.

You stare in horror at the bruise, as memories from the night before flood through you.

The booze.

The cards.

The games.

The drunken declaration of your feelings.

All of it, including you punching The elder.

"Fuck."

Is the first thing that comes out of your mouth. You quickly cover your mouth in embarrassment and to prevent humiliating yourself further.

Elder Maxson chuckles and shakes his head. You let your hands down and stare in bewilderment.

"Interesting choice of words Lancer." He remarks, he hands you a glass of water and you finish it off quickly. You pray to anyone listening that you somehow find the ability to talk.

Somehow your silent prayers are answered as you find the words and your voice,

"I'm so fucking sorry, Elder Maxson. I did not mean to get drunk and well uh punch you or get naked or-or…" you trail off as the elder chuckles, much to your chagrin

"I've dealt with worse, and thank you for the apology. I have to compliment you on your ability to throw a good punch even when intoxicated," he pauses and this time his tone is much more serious.

"I forgive you but promise me that you will never pull another stunt like this, not only did you embarrass yourself but you could've hurt yourself. Honestly you're lucky it was me you uh...well displayed yourself too and not Kells or even danse."

You stare in shock and look away, after a few seconds you look back at him.

"I promise sir, and again I apologize for my immature, childish and honestly humiliating actions. There's a reason I don't drink normally and thanks for the uh compliment." Maxson nods smiles, he let's out a sigh before speaking.

"May I ask you something?" You nod, running your hands through your hair.

"Did you mean what you said about your feelings for me?" He blushed looked away coyly.

You blush even harder and widen your eyes,

"Uh wow okay, uh yeah. Yeah I did, I meant it, all of it." You try to act nonchalant as you pull your knees up to your chest.

"Even the part about slaughtering your own men?" Maxson teases, you give him a one sided smile as you glance at him.

"Yeah even that part, what else did I confess?" You say in a light hearted manner, but deep down you're ashamed of admitting it.

"Nothing much else other than you were part of the Frumentarii and you would like to , and I quote. 'Bang me like a monkey shaking a coconut tree.'" You groan and rest your forehead on your knees, you feel a hand on your foot.

You pull your foot away, you feel unbelievably ashamed and embarrassed.

"It's okay, honestly." Maxson whispers as he gets off the bed and walks away.

You sigh and lift your head up, frustration seeps into your voice as you feel your face heat up.

"No it's not, I made a fool of myself, of you, my friends and of the brotherhood! I shouldn't have done what I did, i don't deserve to keep the title of Lancer or be allowed to even show my face around here," you pause and crawl off the bed and stand a few feet in front of Maxson, he looks you up and down.

Your bare legs are covered with scars, there's two very visible and very large matching scars on your ankles from ankle chains. You have the matching set of scars on your wrist as well, from cuffs and binds.

"I'm a fucking disgrace, I'm a profligate-" he cuts you off, anger can heard in his voice.

"Don't you ever say that again! You got drunk and flashed me! It's not like you tried to kill me! I've had other soldier do a lot worse and they're still here! Please stop beating yourself up." Maxson quickly closes the gap between you and wraps his arms around you.

"Call me biased but I think you're one of the most talented, strongest and most beautiful and intelligent people in my army. I'm not letting you go." You bury your face in his chest as you hug him back.

"Maybe I need drink more if it ends like this." You joke, he laughs and rubs your shoulder.

"Or you know just pull me aside, you do need a liver. By the way call me Arthur." His voice is gentle but still husky and very in control. You inhale his scent, and feel pressure building in your nose.

You sniff and

SQUEAK!

You sneeze on him, your head bouncing off his chest like a bouncy ball.

"Goodness what was that?" He teases pulling back.

"A mouse a very large mouse." You lie, blushing.

He chuckled and looks down at you, he gaze softening. Your eyes lock and he leans in towards you, his eyes close and you close yours as well before tilting your head.

His rough lips gentle brush yours, he presses his lips firmly against yours soft lips.

"Suddenly the door opens.

"WOAH WHAT THE FUCK?" Yells a familiar voice causing both of your heads to snap up.

Standing before you is Jazz and Maria.

"Well shit, it seems our little tequila senorita, has made herself a new amigo." Maria says wiggling her eyebrow, you groan and turn to face Maxson who's face is redder than a cooked mirelurk.

His gruff demeanor is back as he addresses your friends.

"I was simply uh-" the girls laugh.

"It's alright Elder, we don't need an explanation. We just came to make sure she was okay, and we can see she's just peachy." Jazz says smirking, you chuckle nervously as you blush almost as red as Maxson.

"I'm gonna get dressed and grab some uh food." Maxson looks down and you and fakes a frown.

"Report back immediately afterwards understood Lancer?" You roll your eyes,

And nod.

"Yes Elder Maxson." You wink and turn to leave.

"Oh and Lancer?" You stop and turn around.

"Yes Elder?"

"I hope you're not afraid of heights, you're going to be scraping the rust off the hull from the outside as punishment, have a nice a day. Ad Victoriam." He winks and turns away, leaving you at the mercy of your friends.


End file.
